crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Pussycat?
What's New, Pussycat?, by ElrodW is the second story featuring Danny "Pounce" Franks as the main character (It's labeled Danny 1, but there is a preceding story in both timeline and publication order). It was published on 2017-03-07 and 2017-07-28 and occurs from 2007-08-27 to 2007-09-02. The preceding story is Learning to Hunt; there is no following story at the time this page was created. Danny does show up as a continuing character in Elrod's (and others') stories. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2017-03-07 and covers from 2007-08-27 to 2007-03-29. 2007-08-27 On the train to Whateley, Melissa's enthusiasm harasses Danny Franks into a serious attack of embarrassment. At the Dunwich station Danny Franks sees a number of the new kids, and he's not particularly happy with the glances some of the gay boys are casting at him. On the train, he talks with Christina Violante; it ends with Cristina finding out about his fuzzy kitty-boy form and then harassing him by being excited about it. Once at Poe, Kayda Franks tries to get him to his room and out of the pink Helow Kitty hoodie before anyone else sees him in it. this is not to be. The assault ends with Jade grabbing him in a big hug thinking he actually wants to be part of Wondercute. When he finally gets to his room, Lanie codes the lock, but not before Christina Violante sees him in his cougar form. Danny Franks somehow manages to rejoin the tour group for a quick show-and-tell outside the Homer Gallery. He draws a bit of attention to himself and then has to show off his kitty-girl form. Danny suggests making a training team. Knockoff suggests the name Chaos Monkeys. Ayla is horrified. After the tour, Kayda "helps" Danny get his side of the room sorted out, then shows him around. Then he runs into Rosalyn Dekkard and discovers the truth about his mother's comments about "slut-kitty" in his kitty-girl form. 2007-08-28 At lunch, Danny Franks, Danny is beginning to feel the headache he gets when he hasn't been Danicia for too long. The situation goes downhill rapidly. That afternoon, Danny Franks has his counseling session with his advisor, Charlie Lodgeman to set up his class schedule. At dinner, Jade kidnaps Danny Franks to sit with Wondercute. On their way, they get harassed by Dump Truck and friends. The altercation is broken up by Stormwolf and Mindbird. A bit later, an 8-inch tall fairy tries to bring someone named Mary over when they're assaulted by an Ultra-Violent named Greg Abernathy. On the way out, he meets Amelie Vitesse. Then there's another altercation with Dump Truck. He escapes only to be initially treated as the instigator by Security since the others ram away when Security arrived. Danny finally decides to be Danicia for a while, especially since his roommate, Hank, hasn't arrived yet. 2007-08-29 Danica gets introduced to the girl's bathroom. Afterwards, he turns back to Danny, but still hasn't gotten his weekly fix of being Danica. Then they're accosted by a gang of bullies. Cindy and Peggy rush off to get Security. After getting beaten up sufficiently to break his hand, Kayda arrives and holds everything off until Security arrives. That afternoon, after a session of panic about uniform shopping for Danica, Danny goes shopping with several of the girls. He has to admit that, without his mother and Kayda, the experience is actually somewhat fun. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-07-28 and covers the time from 2007-08-29 to 2007-09-02. 2007-08-29 Late that afternoon, Dump Truck runs into Danny Franks. After Dump Truck beats him half to death, he lets Wihinape loose and shifts into his cat-girl form. Dump Truck gets pretty badly torn up before Security arrives. Danny flees. After talking with his house mother, Mrs. Horton and his RA, Lanie, he goes to dinner with Lanie and Wyatt Cody. Wyatt explains what his freshman year had been like with a UV armband. The Kodiak, Wyatt's spirit, has a long talk with Wininape. 2007-08-30 Before dinner, Danny Franks returns to his room to discover that his roommate Hank has arrived and moved in. They talk a bit; at his sister Kayda's urging Danny shows Hank his Danica form. 2007-08-31 Before lunch, Danny tries to avoid Wondercute, but doesn't manage it. They take him to lunch. The Three Little Witches decide to join Wondercute, and name themselves the Cutettes. Nikki and Tony watch Danny flee, and then notice that the Cutettes have their wells lit. Then there's a big fight with four of the bullies and Wondercute. Before dinner, Lily, Hank's girlfriend, shows her jealous streak when she finds out about Danny's cat-girl form. That gets smoothed over. Later that evening, at the Poe Cottage ballroom, Danny is persuaded to let slut-kitty (Danicia) out. Much fun was had by all the girls who wanted to dance with her. 2007-09-01 At the all-school assembly that morning, the girls keep Danny purring so much he misses most of the speeches. At lunch, Danny is harassed slightly by Peeper. Wyatt Cody steps in. Peeper digs himself a deep hole by suggesting that all the cat-girls might form a club with Mrs. Turner as the faculty sponsor. Tansy weighs in on the discussion. Later, at the Alpha mixer, Tansy gives Danny a demonstration of why normals find mutants so distressing. After about five minutes of testing, she learns how to play the guitar and does a credible (but definitely not perfect) job with a song. He meets Amelie Vitesse and then Koizumi Miki. They're having an interesting time until Angel pries Danny away to have some time with him. Around midnight, Hank is awakened to screams of pain from his roommate, Danny. Danny gets taken to Doyle. 2007-09-02 Mid-morning, Danica returns to her room from Doyle, and Leanne gets upset because she doesn't know that Danny is a shifter. They settle the issue by showing Leanne what Danny looks like as he shifts forms. Before lunch, Danica is relaxing in the common room in a sunny spot on the couch when Cindy (Cinderella?) decides to play a prank on Danica and cheer up Downpour at the same time. The stunt with the ball does not go well, although Downpour does cheer up. Danica runs away. Danica and Winihape discover a moose and then Security pulls them out of a restricted area. His house mother, Mrs. Horton, assigns three more days of landscaping duty as detention. Then she counsels Danica to at least listen when the girls attempt to apologize. Danica finishes up the day in the Hot Tub Grotto. Characters In order of appearance. Part 1 * Mischief - Melissa Chambers - Freshman * Franks family ** Pounce - Danny/Danica Franks - Freshman *** Wihinape - Danny's cougar spirit ** Pejuta - Kayda Franks - Danny's older sister ** Pete Franks - Danny's father (mentioned) ** June Franks - Danny's mother (mentioned) * Naomi * Sioux Falls League - mentioned ** Card Trick - Valerie Hinton - Sioux Falls League (mentioned) ** Wish List - (real name not known) - Another Sioux Falls League intern (mentioned) ** Cornflower - Debra Matson - romantically involved with Kayda (mentioned) *little girl on plane (mentioned) * Ribbon - Alyss Morgan - new student * Peacock - Lina Samhurst * several gay boys * Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students * Elaine Claire - Assistant * Christina Violante * Teke - Shawn Grace. * Scapegrace - Jessie Harrow. * Knockoff - Martina Hughes. * Knockoff's mother (mention) * Archon - Victory Jaxton * Bella Horton - Poe house mother * Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard * Steve Rossiter * Team Kimba - does not appear as a team ** Phase - Ayla Goodkind ** Lancer - Hank Declan - *** Leanne - brownie ** Chaka - Tony Chandler ** Generator - Jade Sinclair ** Fey - Nikki Reilly (mentioned) * Wondercute - oh, the horror! ** Generator - Jade Sinclair - again ** Aquerna - Anna ** Dragonrider - Lindsay Ffellows ***Pern - Lindsay's dragon ** Gateway - Molly *** Rythax - ancient diplomat, summonable by Molly ** Bugs - Bunny Cormack ** Superchick - Misty * Angel - Mary Goodhope * Loophole - Elaine "Lanie" Nalley - Resident Advisor for Kadya and Pounce's wing. * Kodiak - Wyatt Cody. - Lanie's boyfriend ** The Kodiak - Wyatt's spirit * Roulette - Amy Maguire * - Frank Danialson (mentioned) * Fina Valocco * Wallflower - Lily Turner - Hank's girlfriend * Selkie - Heather * Jinx - - (mention) * Beth Anders * Pamela Green * Lady Havoc - Roulette's daughter - but don't tell anyone. (mention) * Blue Streak - Christina Violante - freshman * Blue Streak's father (mention) * Duane - Pam's cousin (mention) * Totem - Charlie Lodgeman - Trustee and Danny's faculty advisor * Dump Truck - Matt Thatcher - Bully * Tink - Terry - 8 in tall fairy * Mary - fairy's keeper. * Rottie - Greg Abernathy - UV, not so comic relief * Thud - - another bully * Amelie Vitesse - Adalie Vitesse's younger sister * security officers * Centurion - Ian Henderson - more bullies * Switchblade - Centurian's friend * Cagliostro * Buster * Anvil * Legbreaker * Gauntlet Part 2 * Elizabeth Carson - Whateley Academy headmistress *Mrs. Guzman (mention) * Heyoka - Jamie (mention, murdered) * Charge - Adalie Vitesse * Amelie Vitesse - Adalie's younger sister * Diamanta - Peggy Miller. Probably junior or senior * Destry * Cascade * Three Little Witches - aka cutettes ** Abracadabra ** Clover ** Palantir * Downpour * Peeper *Peeper's list of other kitty-girls. * Cyberkitty - (mention) * Miyet - (mention) * Feral - (mention) * - Tabitha Ericka Bolton * Tabby Cat- Tabitha Turner (Lily's mother) * Koizumi Miki - Japanese cat-girl * Outcast Corner ** Jericho - Joe Turner ** Razorback - ** Diamondback - Sandra Carter * Headrush - Alicia * Elle Astrid Ruud (mentioned as "the white-and-blue haired Sidhe girl in Dickinson") Category:Stories Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1